Meet the Parents
by bethviolet
Summary: Edward brings Bella home to meet his parents. read how Bella copes with the surprises along the way. continuation of a one shot. ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well this is just something that popped up in my mind one day. If you're like me, when reading fanfics, you think of a good story idea, search it and if you can't find it, you try to write that storyline yourself. So here it is. It's originally a one-shot, but i won't oppose to expanding if you would like**

**Meet the Parents.**

One of the most terrifying things in a relationship has to be meeting the parents. It's worse than the fumbling, awkwardness of your first few dates, worse than gracelessly asking one another to be your only, worse than the first declaration of love, and the clumsily way we made love for the first time, losing our virginity to each other. No, meeting parents is a lot worse. I've never had to meet a boyfriend's parents before. Edward's my first boyfriend, so everything's new to me. So when he asked me to come home with him, this Christmas break, my natural instinct was to run and hide. But I wanted it all with him. He was it for me. The only one I would ever want, so i agreed to go with him.

We met after a football game here, in the University of California. He was here on a scholarship playing football. Edward Cullen, the schools star quarterback. His perfectly graceful play on the field was absolutely mesmerizing and I couldn't take my eyes off him. Watching him get all hot and sweaty was another perk. I'm studying English, and at the time decided it would be a good idea to write for the paper. I had all the skills and references they were looking for, and after a trial run, they asked me to write their permanently. And my first story? Obviously it was the Bears recent win, which meant an interview with the man of the minute himself.

The first thing I noticed about him was that any pictures I'd seen hadn't done him any justice. His piercing, intensive green eyes, beautifully tan skin, from the California heat, bronze mop of what looked like silk smooth hair on top of his gorgeous head, the white tee-shirt he wore was tight on his chest and I could clearly see his six-pack and muscled arms. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and because of that, I'm made a complete idiot of myself. My face felt like it was permanently on fire as I fumbled through question after question.

Half-way through my questions, I couldn't take the humiliation anymore, thanked him for his time and basically ran all the way home. The day after it had been published a bouquet of pink roses arrived. They were the most beautiful cherry colour, and the note read:

_Thank you for writing such a wonderful report of my first game._

_I feel honoured that I was allowed such a talented journalist to write about me_

_The flowers can't possibly convey my gratitude enough,_

_Would you please have dinner with me?_

_Call me 555-783-834_

_Edward Cullen_

Rose, my roommate, forced me to call him. I was just gonna leave it, he was only being polite and I knew i would only make an even bigger fool of myself. But she stole my ipod and wouldn't give it back till i called him. And i can't live without my music, so i ended up calling. He took me to a very expensive Italian restaurant off campus. He didn't bring up the game, or my report. He asked me questions and offered information about himself. It was starting to feel like a date. When he paid for dinner, and held my hand as we walked to his car, i started to get a stronger feeling that it was a date, and when he kissed me goodnight, i knew for definite it was a date. After that we were pretty much inseparable. He stayed over in my dorm, when Rose wasn't around, which wasn't often, so we were mostly at his apartment he shared with his best friend Emmett.

For reason still unknown, the football couch didn't like Edward having a girlfriend. He said it took his focus off the game and therefore would result in Edward losing his scholarship. He subtly told Edward to break-up with me or he would make his football life hell. If he could have gotten away with it, I'm sure he would have threatened to kick him off the team. Edward told him that nothing would make him break up with me and for a little while Coach Johnson did make Edwards life hell. Running extra laps, extra practises just for him, making him work so much harder. So I came up with a solution. We told everyone we broke up. We acted like we had broken up. You can't understand how hard it is watching all the slutty cheerleaders throwing themselves at your boyfriend and you or him not being able to do anything about it. But it was worth it, Edward had so much more free time. Less practices, he wasn't as tiered, and so what if we could only be in his apartment. We were still together.

That was two years ago. And we're still secretly together. Apart from the secret thing, our relationship is absolutely perfect. I basically live at his apartment, which works out kinda great because Emmett basically lives in my dorm room, with Rose. They're the only people who know about me and Edward and it has to stay that way until we graduate.

XXX

*"And don't forget, you need warm clothes. Seattle is cold. Especially in the winter" Edward voice rang down my cell phone. We were leaving tomorrow morning and i still hadn't packed.

"Lots of jumpers, I got it" I giggled. He'd reminded me at least three times i needed warm clothes.

"Okay baby. I just wanted to make sure you are prepared. I'm use to the cold Seattle winters, you're not Miss Phoenix" he chuckled.

"Edward, what if they don't like me?" I asked. He knew I'd been stressing out about this since he mentioned it, but this was the first time I'd actually put my fears out there and asked what he would do if his parents hated me.

"Baby, they love you because I love you. And if it helps you won't be the only one"

Huh? "What does that mean?"

"Jasper heard I was bringing you home, and decided to bring home his girlfriend of two months. Two months Bella. We've been dating for two years. He's only doing this because he wants to be centre of attention like always. If every eye isn't on him and what's going on in his life than he does something dramatic and idiotic, just like this, to wind me up, and I swear..."

"Edward." I interrupted. I'd heard the Jasper rant one too many times. "Promise me you won't go off on one with him. This is hard enough as it is without your parents thinking I made you fight with him because _I _want all the attention and don't want to share with his girlfriend"

"Bella they won't think that. Jasper and I have never gotten along."

According to Edward, he and Jasper were polar opposites in their personality, which i think is unusual for twins. Edward was always the outgoing sporty type, whilst Jasper was the bookish type, or nerd as Edward called him. Because of his quiet nature, Jasper naturally didn't get much attention. This isn't his parent's fault, its Jaspers for being anti-social. Anyway, every once in a while Jasper would do something impulsive, dramatic and stupid just for some attention. Even if it was negative attention he was receiving. Some of the things Edward told me he'd done, honestly shocked me. It started with tattoos and piercings. Then progressed to, under-age drinking, getting stoned in his bedroom, sleeping with anything that moved and getting arrested all before he moved away to Chicago University. _I can't wait to meet him. _

XXX

"Are you sure I look okay? I could change" jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt didn't seem like proper attire to meet your boyfriend's parents in.

"Just because we have money, doesn't mean we don't wear casual clothes" he chuckled "Bella, my parents like real people. People, who dress like human beings, eat like human beings and act like human beings. And you're so much better than the average human being so they'll love you" my face must have shown that i wasn't convinced by his speech because he continued "I'm not dressed up, they won't be dressed up and they'll only think you're more superficial and fake if you do. I want them to meet my Bella. And my Bella wears her jeans and Ugg boots with pride" i had to laugh at that. Before this trip I'd never even owned a pair of jeans or Ugg boots in my life. Phoenix and California is too warm to wear either. But his words did offer me comfort and the nerves had subsided until we pulled up in front of a large house in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. The large white house contrasted perfectly with the green the forest offered. The house was huge. It had to be at least three stories high. It's was beautiful, so serene and secretive.

"You grew up here?" my jaw was slacked and Edward placed his figure under my chin, pressing lightly causing me to close my mouth.

"It's just a house Bella" and with that he grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and pulled me into the house. The most beautiful smell assaulted me as we stepped in. Bread. Someone was making bread.

"Edward? Is that you sweetie?" asked a soft voice.

"Yeah, Mom" Edward shouted. A clattering sound could be heard, before a very beautiful woman emerged into the foyer where we were standing. She had short caramel hair that went to her shoulders, no makeup but she was still stunningly beautiful. She was shorter than me about 5'1 maybe. She too was wearing jeans and a jumper, with flour across her forehead.

"Oh!" she yelled. _Here we go _"I wanted to get cleaned up and changed before you got here. Oh what must you think of me" she said as her hands went to wipe the flour off her face. _Not what I was expecting._

"See. She's just as nervous as you are, and neither of you needed to be" Edward said, whilst turning to face me. With that his mother rushed towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I've been dying to meet you Bella. Ever since he first told me about you two years ago. Every time he calls its Bella this and Bella that. Anyone who makes my boy so happy is welcome in my family."

"Mom" Edward warned, blushing slightly.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I said politely.

"None of that. Your family, or very nearly will be..." she gave Edward a wink "...so it's Esme...or Mom if you like" she giggled.

I laughed before saying "you have a very beautiful home...Esme" I added.

"Now, I understand that you two are adults, so I've discussed it with your father, and we both agree that you two can share a room. So Edward why don't you take Bella to your bedroom, and I'll go tell your father you're here"

"Thanks Mom" Edward said whilst giving her a hug. He looked like a little kid in a candy store as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. His room was on the top floor, with only one other room on the floor, which Edward told me was for guests. His room was basically a music store, he had every band, single and album I'd ever heard of. His bed was a huge king sized, that looked like heaven on a mattress.

After unpacking our clothes in Edwards's closet, he pulled me into his arms and buried his face in my hair. "You've already won my Mom over; you'd done that before you spoke two words...just like with me I guess. Believe it or not, my Dad's easier to win over, my Mom's the hard one, so you can calm down now" with one last kiss, he grabbed my hand again and lead me to their living room. Stood next to Esme, was a tall man with bright blonde hair, it almost looked white. He looked like an older version of Edward. His eyes were the exact same shade as Edward green ones. He walked towards us as we approached.

"Dad, this is my Bella" Edward introduced me. I always loved it when he called me 'his' Bella.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you" he said whilst extending his hand for me to shake.

"I've heard a lot about you also, Mr. Cullen" I replied whilst shaking my hand.

"Please, from all Edward say about you I feel like I know you as well as I know him. Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle"

After all the introductions were made, we decided to all settle down and watch Christmas movies. Edward told me it was tradition in their house. The few days leading up to Christmas was filled with watching Christmas films, eating junks food and just generally vegetating. Edward and I were on one of the sofas and Esme and Carlisle were on the other. He had his arms around me, at first it felt awkward being intimate in front of his parents, but they clearly didn't care. Every time I looked over, Esme would catch my glance and give me a wide smile. She was clearly happy Edward had a girlfriend and it did make me feel good.

About an hour into the movie, I'd finally relaxed into Edward's arms, when their front door suddenly banged open. Edward muttered something like "always needs to make a grand entrance" under his breath. I saw Carlisle and Esme exchange worried glances before standing up and walking to the foyer. Edward too stood up, pulling me with him, and we followed his parents.

Now, when Edward first told me about Jasper, I expected a bad-ass torched soul of a man. That's not who i was looking at. Stood in the front door, was a gangly, scrawny man, who was wearing a button down shirt with a bow tie. _A bow tie? _He had thin curly blond hair, and had a constant look of pain across his features.

"Mom, Dad, this is Alice" unlike Edwards smooth, velvet voice, Jaspers was hard and cold. no emotion what-so -ever. Stood next to him, was this pixie like girl. She had short black hair, with pink streaks in it. A matching pink dress, that looked way over the top. It was strapless dress that clung to her body tightly. The skirt poofed out and fell to her knees. On her feet were four inch heels. _She must be freezing! _

"It's lovely to meet you Mr And Mrs. Cullen" she chirped.

"Nice to meet you too dear" Esme replied. It didn't escape my notice she didn't hug this Alice, or ask her to call her Esme. It may be petty but it made me feel good. Edward clearly saw this too because she squeezed my hand and gave me a wink.

"Jasper, why don't you show _Alice _to the guest room" Carlisle said. Not even welcoming the girl.

"The _guest room?_" Jasper did not seem happy about this.

"Yes, your mother set a room up for your guest" was Carlisle's only reply; clearly he wasn't happy with them sharing a room.

"Does _she _have to sleep in a guest room?" Jaspers gaze was locked on me, and I cringed into Edward side. His arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Edward and Bella's situation is a lot different than yours and Alice's" Esme reasoned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he was seething in anger now. Everything Edward had told me about his brother seemed to be true.

"Well Edward and Bella have been seeing each other for over two years now. They're in a serious, committed relationship. You and Alice have only been dating two months, and your father and i would feel more comfortable if she stayed in the guest room"

"Mom..." he chuckled darkly "we've had sex" earning an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"The guest room is fine, thank you Mrs. Cullen" she was clearly using Esme's title again to try to get her to ask to be called Esme, but once again, she didn't.

"You're welcome dear" with that they both ran upstairs.

"I wonder where he found this one." Edward muttered

"God knows" was Carlisle's reply before following his wife into the kitchen.

"Your parents don't like her?" I asked. I needed to know the signs of their dislike. So far they'd treated me and Alice as complete opposites, and I just wanted to make sure that it was her they were acting strangely towards and not I.

"Bella, didn't you see the way she presented herself? The clothes she was wearing? Her hair dyed _pink_? They like real, normal people Bella, and there's no way in hell she dresses and acts like that at her own home. It may seem silly to you, but her not being herself they feel as though she has something to hide" oddly enough it made sense to me. She wasn't being herself and therefore they couldn't get a grasp of who she really is. "I would put money on it that she keeps up this sweet and innocent act, thinking my parents love her, for this whole break. She'll wake up, make sure her hair and makeup is perfect before she even comes to breakfast. They just don't like fake people like that. And why they love you" his voice growing much softer towards the end of his little speech, whilst pulling me into his arms.

"They love me?" I asked.

He chuckled "Baby, my Mom asked you to call her Mom. I've never seen her walk around with such a smile on her face before, and I probably shouldn't tell you this, but when you went to the bathroom before, she made a comment about how beautiful our kids will be"

XXX

I awoke early on Christmas Eve. The air was colder, than it had been the past three days we'd been here, and it was an eerily silent morning. No birds chirping, of wind rustling leaves. I disentangled my limbs from Edwards and walked over to the window. White icing sugar had been sprinkled all over the forest, making it look like a Christmas card. There had to be at least four or five inches of snow outside. The sun was shining brightly, which contrasted perfectly with the frozen rain falling from the sky and on the ground. There were footprints on the untouched snow, from the deer and elk that reside in the forest, and larger, human footprints coming from the door, leaving a trail where Carlisle had walked to his car, for his morning at the hospital. I'd never seen snow before and it was amazing.

I pulled back from the window, not wanting the light to wake Edward, and fixed the curtain back in its proper position. I pulled on my boot-like slippers and thick dressing gown, which i was really thankful I'd bought them, because this morning i actually felt like a Popsicle. I kissed Edward's forehead lightly, so not to wake him, before making my way downstairs.

As I made my way downstairs, the uncharacteristic silence seemed followed me, which is why i assumed everyone to still be in bed. So it made me jump as i entered the kitchen to find it occupied by two people. There Alice sat, just like Edward had said, hair and makeup done perfectly, and it wasn't even 8 o'clock in the morning yet. She wore _another _over the top dress. This time it was a bright orange number, that hugged her body so tightly, she must be having trouble breathing. She was sat at the kitchen table, eyes facing down as she read the Washington Post, about the current political problems of today. The second figure sat the opposite side of the table watching Alice intently. Esme was still in her pyjamas, although she looked as beautiful as she does every day. She was watching Alice, read the paper, as though trying to undercover one of life's mysteries. I couldn't understand why they were both just sat in silence, and why Alice, who still was being made to call Esme, Mrs. Cullen, wasn't trying to win her over. But i couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Morning Esme...Alice"

"Good morning dear, would you like some breakfast?"

"I'll do it Esme, would you like some more coffee?"

"Love some" she giggled.

I didn't offer Alice any. I didn't really like her. I'd tried the past few days to talk to both her and Jasper; both of them just ignored me. So after three days, Edward just told me to not bother, that they just wanted the attention of an argument.

Because it was so cold, i decided to make myself some porridge. I'd never eaten it before, but I'd heard about people eating it in the winter, to keep warm. I served me and Esme coffee, and sat down to eat my porridge. It was actually really nice. I'd told Esme about my reasoning to try porridge, and i could see her now watching me eat. Unlike with Alice, she watched with a smile on her face. Wanting to see the reaction, of porridge virgin.

I'd almost finished the bowl, when i felt two very muscular arms wrap around me and a kisses being placed to my neck. "So this morning, i woke up to a very _cold, lonely _bed. My beautiful girlfriend nowhere to be seen" he mumbled into my neck. I twisted my face so i could kiss his cheek.

"Sorry, baby. But i was too excited, it snowed!" Edward knew about how much I'd always wanted to see snow, and he always found it funny whenever we watched movies with snowy scenes, how I'd say i wished i was there.

He chuckled lightly before saying "i love you baby" and kissing me on the lips.

"Love you too" I whispered against his lips. I could see both Esme and Alice in my peripheral vision watching us. I'd never seen Alice and Jasper act intimately together. They never kissed; they never even touched each other that I'd seen anyway.

"mmm...let's go back to bed" he suggested. I could hear Esme giggling, and the blush had risen on my face.

"Edward" I warned.

He just chuckled again "I'm kidding, baby. Anyway i want to take my girl out in the snow for the first time"

XXX

The thing i loved most about the snow was the crunching sound it made as we walked over it. Edward said that his favourite thing was how the cold temperature made my nose turn red. He kept kissing it, which made me giggle. I was decked out in a huge parker coat, mittens, scarf and a hat. Thats not to mention the four jumpers and jeans with two pairs of tights underneath. Edward did make a comment about the abominable snowman in reference towards me, but i chose to ignore him. Edwards apparently was too _manly _to wrap up warmly, and only wore the essentials, he wasn't even wearing a hat. He was currently trying to make a snow man, and i was enjoying the view. He had to keep bending over which left me with the most perfect view of his ass. After a while though, he caught on to me, and turned the other way, so he was facing me, not that i mind that view, but it was harder to be discrete. So i did something I'd always wanted to do. Edward was so engrossed in his snowman, that he didn't notice me bend down, scoop some snow up in my hands and create a ball. I tossed it towards Edward, and with a surprisingly perfect aim, hit him on top of his beautiful bronze hair.

His face was the perfect conflict of confusion and shock, so i couldn't help the snort came out of me. His eyes narrowed and he gave me the most mischievous glare I'd ever seen. I knew immediately that i was in trouble. I screamed and attempted to run away but the snow was slippy and caused me to run at a slower speed, Edward in his snow boots seemed to have no problems no problems as i was pelted with what felt like 50 snow balls. I stopped running and turned around to beg for mercy. He must have seen something in my face, because he dropped all his ammo, and just ran towards me. Not for one moment was i afraid of what he was going to do, and truly i had no idea. i trusted him with all that i am, and i love him with everything i am. When he reached me, he bent down, grabbed my knees and tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed as he began to run back down the garden. I loved it when he went all cavemen on me. We'd only made it about half way down the Cullen's garden when...

"Edward! Edward! It's snowing!" i shouted. He chuckled but began to help me to my feet. He slid me down his body, and i was completely pressed against him. His body flushed with mine. The heat from his body hugged me, and it seemed only natural to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. His arms wrapped around my waste and he pulled my impossibly closer, and i was seriously regretting putting so many layers on. He tongue was asking for entrance, and who was i to deny it? His tongue was exploring my mouth, and it was creating the most perfect sensation. At the risk of jumping him, in the middle of the Cullen's garden i pulled away. He was giving me his beautiful, perfect crooked grin, when my eyes finally opened. He gave me one last peck, before grabbing my hand and leading towards the house. My eyes immediately met with those of Esme's, who'd clearly been watching us from the kitchen window. She had a shit-eating grin on her face, which caused my face to combust into flames and Edward to chuckle.

"...and what are they? 12? Acting like a bunch of kids, playing in the snow and making out like teenagers in broad daylight" was the sentiment that greeted us, as we stepped through the back door, coming directly from Edward's _lovely _brother. He'd clearly been talking about us for a while and hadn't heard us re-enter.

"Oh hush! They're in love" Esme defended us. She knew we were listening, but wasn't giving anything away. _Sneaky, i like it!_

"There are certain times and a places for acting like that" Jasper argued

"i agree. I mean, Jasper and I are in love and you don't see us acting that way" well the little traitor. I'd never said one bad word to Esme about Alice, and here she was selling me down the river, to pull herself up in Esme's ranks. But i knew Esme like to see affection; she loved watching me and Edward.

"Well i think it's sweet and romantic. There's nothing wrong with showing each other how you feel and in effect letting the world see you only have eyes for each other. When Edward looks at Bella, he looks like a blind man who can finally see, and when Bella looks at Edward, she looks as though he's the only man she's ever seen. They remind me of your father and me. I tell you, that is the stuff true love is made from. And it'll last forever" i could hear the smile in her voice, and i clearly made Edward happy because he leaned down the kiss me again.

"Yeah, your right" Alice replied. There was a squeak of one of the chairs being pushed outwards, rustling of some paper, and then silence. We decided to make our grand entrance.

"bbbbrrr! It's cold out there" Edward chuckled as we entered. My eyes fixed on Alice and Jaspers new _position. _Alice was sat on Jasper's lap, kissing his neck, whilst he sat there a rigid as ever. He really didn't like PDA, whereas Alice was doing anything to please Esme. But there whole demeanour now looked posed and uncomfortable. Esme wasn't blind, this wouldn't win her over, especially since she likes people to be themselves and Alice clearly wasn't being.

"Baby, do you want some hot chocolate?" Edward asked, whilst filling the kettle.

"mmmm, please" i replied. My toes felt as though they were about to fall off and I'm sure they looked purple.

"so how was the first snow experience?" Esme asked me. She knew how excited i was.

"oh! Esme it was so much fun! We had a snowball fight! Did you see? It was so funny" i felt like a small child on Christmas day, and i felt like a complete idiot but i didn't even care.

Esme just laughed "i saw. You two are so cute together" Alice took that as her que to moan. Loudly. She was still kissing Jaspers neck, whilst her was listening to our conversation, not even paying attention to Alice.

"Edward's snowman got a bit forgotten though, i see" Esme ignored Alice and Jasper, and continued talking to me.

I laughed "yeah, but we can go out and finish later, right Edward?"

"we? I seem to remember someone watching me doing all the hard work, whilst she took it as her opportunity to get the first hit in the snowball fight, i didn't know we were having" he chuckled.

I just giggled and Jasper muttered something under his breath. I didn't hear what he said but Edward must have...

"say that again and i won't be responsible for my actions!" he roared.

"I'm just calling it like I see it" Jasper relied, his eyes now narrowing on Edward.

"Well, keep your opinions to yourself. I could tell it like it is where Alice is concerned, but it's none of my business, just like mine and Bella's relationship is none of yours..." he turned from Jasper and grabbed to two hot chocolates before turning to me "...come on baby, let's go watch a movie"

XXX

"your brother doesn't like me very much, does he?" we were lying in bed, on Christmas eve, and this was the last conversation i wanted to be having, but it was on my mind and i knew i wouldn't be able to sleep for thinking about it.

"Bella, my brother is an idiot. Who is he to judge our relationship? I mean, have you seen how they are together? It's so fake. I've never even see them hold hands before, let alone touch in an intimate way, then my mother makes that comment about us, and suddenly Alice is on Jaspers lap. Does she think my mother would actually fall for that? That she's that stupid that she would believe that was a gesture of love? She doesn't like Alice. I heard her talking to Dad, saying that she has no backbone, my mother will make a comment and Alice will do it or act on it. Like today, for example. She hasn't even tried to speak to me. I'm his family too. You've been trying to talk to Jasper, and yet she doesn't offer the same courtesy? I don't like her. there's something not right"

"wow that was some rant, Edward Cullen" i laughed.

His eyes softened as he pulled me closer "sorry baby. I don't want to talk about them, i want to talk about how this is our first Christmas spent together" Last year my mother wanted me home for Christmas and Esme wanted Edward home, so we couldn't spend it together.

"it's gonna be great" i whispered snuggling further into him. I flipped over on my side facing away from him, and just as i knew he would, Edward's arms wrapped around me. He placed three quick kisses on the back of my neck

"I love you Bella" he mumbled sleepily

"love you more" i replied

"like that's even possible" he scoffed.

XXX

I awoke Christmas morning to someone sucking on my ear lobe. It was a beautiful pressure he was creating, and one of my favourite ways for him to wake me.

"mmm...good morning"

"Merry Christmas baby" he whispered whilst nuzzling the crook of my neck. After a few minutes of enjoying our closeness, i disentangled myself from Edward and went to retrieve the package from my bag. We'd decided weeks ago that we wanted to exchange gifts alone. He saw what i as doing because he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a wrapped up box. He sat up, in reached out for me, to pull me back to his embrace.

"okay, who's going first?" Edward asked.

"me" i replied whilst handing him the box i was holding. He kissed me before pulling the wrapping off. He looked at the black box, with intrigue ahead of opening it. He gasped when he realised what it was.

"Bella, how could you afford this?" he asked, but i could see in his eyes he loved it.

"never mind that, the point is i could. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" he nearly shouted as he slipped the Rolex watch on his wrist.

"Wait" i said before he'd clasped it shut. I slid it back off his wrist, and turned the watch over, where he read the inscription.

_Something special to celebrate our first Christmas together, love you always, your Bella _

"baby its perfect. I can't believe you did this." He said whilst pulling me into another long and rather hot, kiss that turned out to be a full make-out session.

We finally broke apart, with the stupid necessity to breath. After catching my breath, i was fully prepared to start where we left off, but he wouldn't have it.

"Later, baby. I want to give you your gift" he whispered against my lips, before pulling away and leaning down and pulling a square shaped box from his bed side table.

I tore off the sparkly gold wrapping paper, and saw a familiar blue box. _How could he afford tiffany's? _

"Edward..." i began. He'd heard the speech before, and was unsurprised that he was getting it again

"...you haven't even opened it yet...just look"

I pulled the lid off, and saw the most beautiful white gold charm bracelet, with charms that represented our relationship. There was a tiny football, representing the obvious, a pencil for my journalism, a snowflake for our first Christmas together, a heart with and inscription that said '_Edward Cullen's heart', _a graduation hat representing when everyone will know about our relationship and a lion because that's what I nicknamed him. My lion, with his bronze main and his sexy growl.

I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him feverishly. He chuckled and said "i guess you like it?" with that damn gorgeous smirk on his lips.

"I love it, thank you so much" i mumbled against his lips.

We stayed in bed for about half an hour, before Edward told me that if we didn't go downstairs for breakfast now, Esme would be interrupting us.

Breakfast was awkward. Alice was still calling Carlisle and Esme Mr and Mrs. Cullen, and was as make-up'ed and perfect as always. After everybody had greeted with the correct holiday greeting, it was just silent. So i decided to try to break the silence with one last attempt to get along with Jaspers girlfriend, even if I didn't like her.

"So Alice, what did Jasper get you for Christmas?" i asked. I was generally curious, what do you get someone who you've been dating for two months yet felt comfortable bringing them home to meet the parents. She smirked and i knew this was going to be good. After she'd listed off numerous CD's and DVD's i was still waiting for something that held any meaning. But there was nothing else. All he'd gotten her was music and films, and yet she looked elated by that fact. Probably over the amount of things he got her, and yes she had named every single movie and CD she had received.

"What about you?" she asked when she was done gloating over her meaningless presents.

"oh...Edward got me this charm bracelet" i said pointing to my wrist. To be honest i felt a bit bad telling her. Edward had gotten me something so personal and so thought through, and all Jasper did was basically buy her and entertainment store.

Esme gasped "oh let me see" she said as she grabbed my wrist. She asked me to tell her the meaning of all the charms and obviously i did with a smile on my face. _Could he be anymore perfect?_

My heart did break a little for Alice. She was listening to the stories behind all the charms, her face had dropped after i announced what it was, and i could see she wasn't actually that happy with her gift.

"Yeah well anyone can base a present on facts and the past, but Jazzy bought all my DVD's and CD's based on my personality. He'd really thought about it" Alice remarked and i instantly stopped feeling bad for her.

"Well i love it" i said looking at Edward "it's so personal and there's room to keep adding to it as time goes by" he winked at me in response, as Esme gushed about how romantic her son was.

The plan was to all quickly get changed before meeting downstairs for the presents under the tree. I wasn't expecting anything, which is why Carlisle and Esme's gift shocked me.

"You didn't have to get me anything" i said blushing. I felt bad. How i have known i would have done better than a bottle of wine, granted it was expensive but still...

"oh hush. We did this because we wanted to"

"just ignore her mom. She won't open a gift before complaining about it." Edward chuckled. He was acting stranger than normal. He kept wringing his hands together and pulling his hair more often. I was going to question it, but i decided to let it be. He'd tell me if he wanted to.

I huffed at his comment before opening the gift. It was a black velvet box, and I was once again worried. All Alice got were gift certificates; i was expecting that, i hadn't planned on this! _How much money do these people intent to spend on me?_ Inside the box, were the most beautiful emerald earrings. The green matched Edward's eyes perfectly. I gasped, at the beauty of the jewellery before gushing my thanks to Esme and Carlisle. The both brushed it off saying it was a pleasure.

I sat watching Edward and Jasper, open their assortment of gifts. They both got an ipad and then smaller gifts such as books, DVD's (yes i giggled a bit) aftershave and a few shirts. After the gifts were all opened, i Esme began picking up all the wrapping paper. I went to help, when Edward grabbed my arm before i could move.

"erm...Dad. I think there's one more gift." Both Carlisle and Esme's head snapped towards Edward. Father and son seemed to exchange intensive looks, before Carlisle smiled and handed Edward the small gift. Esme make a strange squeal-like noise running back to her place on the settee. My brows were furrowed in confusion.

Edward took a deep breath before shifting in his seat next to me, so he was fully facing me. His eyes bore into mine for a few seconds before he handed me the gift.

"Edward..."

"...just this once Bella, don't say anything just open it" the seriousness in his voice and the deep gaze made me take to square and unwrap the parcel. I was greeted with another black velvet box, but before i could open it, it was out of my hands and in Edwards. My shock must have been clearly written on my face; Edward gave me a smile, before taking yet another deep breath and dropping down on one knee.

"Bella, i have been in love with you since the moment i met you. You complete me, I'm a better person since i met you. The past two years have been the best of my whole life, and i want every day of the rest of my life to be like it. I want to spend it with you. i want to grow old with you, have a family with you, and i promise that I'll make you feel happy and so loved every day, for forever. So please say you'll be my wife. Bella will you marry me?" he opened the box in his hands and revealed the most perfect ring. It was simple, nothing flashy and huge, he knew me so well, and yet i could tell it would have cost a fortune. The diamond sparkled in the glow of the Christmas lights, just like his eyes were. I could feel tears streaming down my eyes, and yet had no desire to wipe them away.

"Yes" i croaked out, nodding as well, just in case he couldn't understand my answer. I wanted no miss communication between us.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" i yelled, basically jumping him, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I attacked his lips. A few moments later, i remembered out audience and reluctantly pulled away. He slid the ring on my finger, and kissed it when it was in place. Where it would stay, forever.

"Yeah, well Alice is pregnant" all eyes snapped to Jasper and Alice. Alice's face was red.

"Jasper I'm sick of this competing with your brother. We're not pregnant. Why couldn't you just let them enjoy this moment?" Alice yelled.

"well we're planning it" he reasoned.

"no were not!"

After that he ran upstairs, and Alice begrudgingly followed. As soon as she'd left, Edward's parents rushed over to us to congratulate us. Esme was crying as much as i was, as we embraced. After we'd all settled down, Esme grabbed my hand, pulling me from my seat next to Edward.

"now let's go talk wedding details" she giggled pulling my into the kitchen.

**Okay so there was my one shot. Don't worry about R.I.T.S.T that will be updated soon, but I'm having a tad bit of writer block of where to go next, but I'll update asap. So once again I'll beg for reviews and beg for you to also read R.I.T.S.T if you have not and breaking dawn epov and drop my some reviews their way ;) and...if you feel like following my on twitter where you will hear of my latest updates and new story info, the links on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

"hello Mom? You won't believe what's just happened!" I couldn't contain the squeal that erupted from me into into the phone.

"oh, did you have a good Christmas?" was her reply. Her voice sounded rather bored, and I knew I had rung at a wrong time, but I couldn't wait another second to share the news, I've waited a whole 24 hours, giving them Christmas day to themselves.

"yeah we did but that's not what I wanted to talk to you..."

"...oh that's nice sweetie. What did Edward get you?" she interrupted. How she couldn't hear the excitement in my voice was beyond me.

"well actually that's..."

"oh your father's so sweet he bought me this lovely necklace, I could tell straight away that he didn't pick it out himself. So I found out that he got Sue Clearwater to help him" she laughed into the phone. Her voice was so happy and light, I could only pray that me and Edward would be that happy after 15 years of marriage as my parents are.

"Mom I have some really big news, me and Edward..."

"listen sweetie me and your father have news also. Are you coming home any time soon? This should be done in person" her voice had changed slightly. She sounded almost upset, but it didn't worry me too much, knowing my mother the news would be that the neighbours cats died.

But her words did leave me something to think about. Telling my parents the news of our engagement should be done in person, not over the phone.

"i agree we should do this in person. But I'm at the Cullen's for New Years, I don't know when I can come home, and I want Edward there too..." I trailed off trying to mentally calculate what both Edward and myself have time off to visit Phoenix.

"oh well dear...erm...maybe we could come to California for a weekend or something..." that didn't seem appealing to me. As much as I love Renee and Charlie, having them here would just be a nightmare.

"erm... Bella?" Edward interrupted.

I help one finger up to him, silently asking him to wait a minute. I'd been stood looking out the kitchen window at the snow fall whilst I rang my mother. Edward had silently slipped in, wrapped his arms around me, and was listening to the conversation, with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Mom can you hold two seconds?" I asked. She agreed, and I covered the mouth piece so she couldn't hear our conversation.

"invite them here." he suggested, and I felt him shrug his shoulders.

"what? Edward I can't do that. I already feel like I'm imposing, I can't have my parents here too. That would be a nightmare for your Mom"

"it was her idea" he chuckled "she said she wants to meet the in-laws. Come one we can't get married, and have our parents not even meet before the wedding."he reasoned. I knew it made sense, but it was a lot of people to have staying at the house, and I really didn't want the Cullen's to feel like I was taking advantage.

"i feel like I'm taking advantage of your parents kindness" I mumbled feeling rather embarrassed to be admitting it. His laughing didn't help me feel any better.

"Bella your one of us now. Your gonna be a Cullen soon." I couldn't help giggle from giddiness at the fact.

"Bella Cullen. I like it" I murmured

"Mrs. Cullen. mmm...I can't wait" he began kissing my neck. "but seriously, there not going to be the only guests here" he nuzzled into my neck.

"Alice doesn't really count. She's Jasper's guest"

"I wasn't talking about Alice." he exhaled loudly "okay it was going to be a surprise for tomorrow, but I've invited Rose and Emmett to stay till break ends. There flight gets in tomorrow."

"really?" I almost yelled. I missed Rose like crazy. She's basically my sister, in every way, and I couldn't wait to tell her the news. I news she would probably pee herself with all the excitement. I giggled at the thought.

"yes really, now please invite your parents over. My Mom will have my balls if you don't" he laughed, but knowing Esme she probably would rip him a new one if he doesn't do what she wants. I laughed so loud it wouldn't surprise me if Edward was now deaf.

"well we can't have that now can we? I'm rather found of your balls" I giggled.

"oh gee thanks" I could practically hear his eyes rolling. "now please invite your parents. The sooner the better"

I pulled my cell back to my ear "Mom? Do you fancy coming to the Cullen's? Edward's parents really want to meet you, not the mention Edward. They've got a guest room for you, and Edward's mom has threatened his manhood if he doesn't manage to get you here" I laughed again, as Edward squeezed my waist for laughing at him.

"oh that is so nice of them!" she sang "when do you want us?" I was actually surprise at her acceptance, I was expecting a fight over this, she hates flying, and Charlie never likes to leave home, they haven't vacationed in ten years.

"will Dad be okay with this?" I asked.

"oh yes sweetie, he wants this news out there as much as I do." now I was worried.

"nothings the matter right mom? Your both okay right?"

"oh dear, yes were both perfectly fine. It's nothing for you to worry about. It's more of a...new lifestyle choice. Okay, well I've got to go check out plane times, for the sea-tac airport. I'll text you the time. Bye sweetie love you"

"love you mom. Tell Dad I love him too. Bye" I replied. I wasn't convince at her reassurance. Something was up. Something bad. Charlie wouldn't come all the way to Washington for something small. A bubble of panic formed in my stomach.

I placed my phone back into my jeans pocket, turned in Edward's arms so I could wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips.

"some thing's up with my parents. It's not good I can tell" I told him.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he brushed his lips against mine and whispered "whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. I'm hear for you." I smiled and hugged myself to him. Silently thanking him for being who he is.

xxx

"so have you thought of who your inviting?" Esme asked. We were both sat, along with Edward, at the kitchen table looking at brochures. I was pleasantly surprise that Edward wanted to be a part of the planning of the wedding. When I asked him about it, he said that he wanted our day to be immaculate and that he wanted an active part to make sure that the day is perfect for me. I actually fell a little bit more in love with him.

"mom we got engaged yesterday. I doubt Bella's had time to think about wedding lists, or anything else" he groaned but couldn't contain the smile from breaking out on his face.

"well I haven't really thought, but I would prefer a small wedding. Just friends and family. Nothing big and fancy. Small and intimate. Well...if Edward agrees?" I looked at him.

"yeah, I would prefer that. I mean what's the point inviting people we don't know or like." he agreed, and now I couldn't contain the smile off my face. "also I've been thinking about the venue. Now, I would get married to you anywhere, you know that, but I think our back garden would be perfect. Obviously is would need to be in the summer, when it's less likely to rain, but it think it would be really beautiful. What do you think?" he asked, one eyebrow inquisitively raised.

"i think that sounds amazing. If it's okay with your parents" I replied, shifting my gaze to Esme, who's face was beaming.

"i would love that!" she nearly yelled "we'll have to hire a wedding planner. We can't do this alone"

"we'll maybe we should stop for the day. Knowing Rose she'll probably kill me if we plan without her" I giggled. Esme laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

xxx

my phone beeped letting me know that a new text had arrived. Edward and I were lying on his bed...we were maybe making out a little bit. I pulled away from him, earning a pout as I slipped my shirt back on.

**Hi baby girl. Got a last minute flight arranged for tomorrow, we should get there at around lunch time. Don't worry about picking us up, your father has arranged a rental car, he wants to see the sights.**

**Love mom**

I sighed as I texted her the address of the Cullen's place, put my cell back on the night stand, and rolled over to face Edward.

"they're gonna get here around lunch time. They don't need us to pick them up, apparently my Dad wants to see the sights, so he's getting a rental. I tell you, something is up, unless Charlie has had a personality transplant, something is up." he chuckled at my response.

"well Rose and Em are doing the same thing. They told me there getting here at around 10, so we'll just have to wait for them here" he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"do they know? About our engagement?" I asked

"no I thought you would want to tell them"

"yeah I do. I think I'll wait and tell everyone together." I mused "save me repeating myself" I mocked annoyance.

"oh yeah? Be that bad would it?" he asked, whilst tickling me, causing me to squeal and laugh.

"no...no...sto...stop...pl...please...EDWARD...stop!..i was just...ahhh...i was jok...joking..." he finally stopped, picking me up off the end of the bed, where I'd wiggled to, and pulled my back to rest on his chest.

"i love you"

"i love you more" he grinned, and I rolled my eyes, but my face didn't show anything but blissful happiness.

xxx

"baby, there gonna be here in half an hour. You need to get up" I groaned as I opened my eyes to see an already dressed Edward, holding a tray with what smelt like eggs and bacon.

I sat up and he place the tray on my lap "mmm thank you" I murmured, as I gave his a chaste kiss on the lips.

As I ate, Edward sat next to me on the bed, stealing pieces of bacon every now and then. I didn't mind, he'd made enough to feed the forty thousand.

"where are your parents?"

"dad's at work, and Mom went out shopping I think. She said she though it would be best if I meet with them separately" I nodded in agreement.

"did you warn them about Emmett?" I asked, once I had swallowed a mouthful of egg.

"no, I don't think he'll be that bad. Do you?"

"Edward the first time I met Emmett what happened?" he looked a little panic stricken at the memory.

"he picked you up on his shoulder, spun around yelling 'wooooh' until you were nearly sick" he muttered "but this is different. I know he'll be fine. Well not you and me fine, but fine for Emmett" I rolled my eyes not believing that Emmett could act normal for anyone.

I jumped into the shower, and quickly washed my hair. I dressed in simple jeans and a long sleaved jumper, because it was still unbelievably freezing. As I made my way downstairs to find Edward, I heard to sound of a car on the gravel. I ran to the door, yelling for Edward. He emerged from the living room and we walked towards the door together.

As Edward opened the door, Rose and Emmett were getting out of their rental car. As soon as Rose saw us she screamed at the top of her lungs...as did Emmett. They were a loud couple. Rose ran to me, still screaming, and wrapped me up in a hug. We broke apart just in time to see, Emmett having picked Edward up in what looked like a bone crushing hug.

"Bellarina!" he yelled and grabbed me

"Emmett...can't...breath"

"Em, put my fiancée down before you smother her" his arms suddenly went limp and I fell on the ground.

"ouch" I winched, and Edward helped me up.

"your WHAT?" Rose and Emmett both yelled at the same time.

I giggled and held my hand out for them to admire my ring.

"oh my God, it's beautiful! CONGRATULATIONS" Rose screamed.

"Baby Bella's gonna be a wifey!" Em was still yelling. His excitement was obviously written all over his face.

"Rose, will you be my maid of honour?" there wasn't anyone else I wanted more that Rose to fill that role, so there was no point beating around the bush.

"AHHH! You really want me?" tears were falling down her cheeks.

"of course" I laughed at her questioning. She ran and hugged me again. Still screaming.

"you'll be my best man, right dude?" Edward asked trying to be nonchalant.

"I'd love to dude! Hug me brother!" and he picked Edward up again, whilst me and Rose laughed.

"What the fuck is all the racket about?...oh" Jasper appeared at the front door.

"Jasper, this is Emmett and Rose. There mine and Bella's friends" Edward introduced them, trying to be polite.

"hey dude, what up?" Emmett greeted, as Rose smiled at him and gave a wave.

"oh great. More of Edwards friends. 'cos I was having so much fun with the last one" he scoffed before spinning on his heels and storming back inside.

"who put the stick up his ass?" Em asked, looking very shocked at Jasper's display of hospitality or lack thereof.

"let me apologise now for my brother...he's an ass. Bella's stopped trying to get along with him because he's just a total tool. His girlfriends here too. She's called Alice, she's not much better" he rolled his eyes and began leading everyone into the house. "I'll show you guys your room so you can get settled before Bella's parents come" he grinned.

Most boyfriends would be nervous about meeting a girlfriends parents, so a fiancé should be petrified, but he was his normal cool, collected, charming self. If he was nervous, he wasn't showing it.

xxx

my parents arrive, just after we'd eaten lunch. Rose made sure to keep Emmett in their room for a while so we could catch up separately. I dread to think what they're doing in there. Once again the tires on the gravel announce the arrival of our guests.

I ran to the door with Edward, but I think we were both less enthusiastic about it this time. The greeting was more composed and civilised.

"hey mom" I wrapped her in a hug, as she kissed the top of my head.

"hey Dad" and the same action was repeated.

"and this must be Edward" my mother deduced, as he nodded. "well, its lovely to meet you young man. Well in the flesh, not that I didn't enjoy our phone conversation" she laughed.

"it's lovely meeting you too Mrs. Swan." Edward grinned his crooked smile.

"oh none of that. I'm Renee and he's Charlie" she smiled.

"what do you mean 'phone conversation'?" I asked.

"oh well Edward your father and I have been talking to each other for weeks?" she replied as though it was the most obvious thing and I was the worlds biggest moron.

"what? Why?"

"well the boy needed to ask my permission before asking you to marry him." my father answered whilst rolling his eyes.

"you did that?" I asked Edward, slightly stunned.

"well, yeah. I needed to know your father would be okay with it. Call me old fashioned but I just thought that it was the right thing to do...well that was until I felt like a right pansy because your dad laughed in my face, saying that it was you I should be asking" he chuckled. My father joined in and patted Edward on the back. It was a surreal experience.

"well I guess my big surprise is ruined" I mumbled.

We began walking back into the house, with Edward and my father carrying the luggage.

"okay so I think you guys are in the guest room on the second floor, right Edward?" he nodded I response "okay, well I show you..."

"...actually Bella.." my mom interrupted me "...do you mind if we talk now. I kinda want to get it off my chest." the bubble of once again shot through me. And I released a shaky "okay".

Edward grabbed my hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze as we led my parents to the living room.

"would you like me to give you guys some privacy?" he asked. And that instantly made the bubble expand. I knew whatever they were going to tell me would be ten times worse without holding my hand beside me.

"no dear, its fine. I think Bella may need you" my mom smiled.

"okay...what is it? Is it your heart dad? Because I told you, you needed to be more careful with what you eat and you never..."

"Bells it's not my heart" he smiled sadly "it's me and your mother, we're getting a divorce" an icy chill ran through my whole body

"what?" was all I could get out.

"we haven't been happy for years Bella. We only stayed together for you, and then when you left home, we didn't separate for convenience sake. Well...now i've met someone and your father's met someone...we both think it's time"

I couldn't stop the sob that was ripping through my body. Edward wrapped me in his arms, but that only comforted my slightly. This was _my parents. _They were always meant to be together. The marriage I envied for my own. And it was all a lie.

"so you've just been pretending all these years?" I asked between sobs.

"no Bella, I love your father, I really do...just not like the way I love Phil." my mom answered, her voice slightly panicked.

"PHIL? Who the hell is Phil?" I almost screamed.

"Phil's my new boyfriend. And now your father has Sue"

"the necklace" I cried.

"honestly Bella, I didn't think we'd get this reaction. I knew you would be upset, but I thought you would be happy for us" Charlie raised his voice at me.

"HAPPY? HAPPY?" I screamed "you come here two day after I got engaged and tell me that your getting a divorce. The day after I make a wish that my marriage is as happy and loving as yours and you expect me to be happy?" I cried burying myself in Edward's chest.

"let's give them a moment" my mom suggested and both my parents left the room. Edward rocked me and kept repeating 'shhh' and telling me how much he loves me, whilst I cried my heart out.

Once I'd cried all my tears I pulled my face back to look at Edward. He gave me a sad smile.

"I can't believe this is happening" I whispered.

"i know it seems bad now, and I know they could have had better timing, but you needed to know. It's not fair that they stay together to keep you happy, baby. At least they can live happy lives now. Like you and me" he was so sweet, wiping my tears away with his thumbs and placing a kiss on my nose.

"Edward I know your trying to comfort me, but you don't know what it's like. Your parents have the perfect marriage. You don't need to worry about this happening" I cried a bit more.

"that's not true"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"Carlisle and Esme nearly got a divorce once" he replied.

"what? Why did they...? they seem so happy, what happened?" I was appalled by this, it didn't make any sense.

"when my parents were married they had troubled conceiving. The doctors told them they may never have children, that they should keep trying, but maybe look into other options. They were so determined to have a baby, that they broke all the odds and not only had one but two. After having twins, both my mom and dad thought that they'd had this amazing blessing, and two children was all they were ever going to have." he smiled sadly at me.

"my mom always wanted a girl, but never though it would happen. But when me and Jasper were six, she miraculously became pregnant. After about 12 weeks, they found out it was a girl. My mom and dad were so happy. My mom was out shopping for dresses and girly shit to put in the room" he laughed. "she decorated it, all pink and had the whole room finished before she was even 20 weeks

"the pregnancy was going really well. Up until about 30 weeks. The baby stopped moving, my mom was rushed to hospital, and told that she'd miscarried the baby. I remember them both sitting me and Jasper down and telling us that our sister wasn't coming any more. I was really confused. 'Mommy's tummy was still big, so the baby was still there'. I told Jasper that they were tricking us, so that when she did come, it would be a big surprise and he agreed. Anyway, I think it was two days later, my mom had to go into the hospital to induce the labour. My dad arranged for grandma Cullen to sit us. She fell asleep on the couch, and me and Jasper, were playing...something stupid like hide and seek or something

"anyway, I can't remember why, but we went in Katie's room. The wall's were still pink and the crib was still there but all the toys and crap was gone. We found it in the loft, and decided as a surprise we would bring it down and set up her room for her because 'mommy and daddy forgots'.

"when they came home the next day, without Katie, I remember laughing saying that they'd forgotten her, my dad yelled at me and my mom cried, and yelled back at him saying it wasn't my fault. She broke down once she saw the room. I can't remember much else, apart from my dad moved out for a while, my mom just stayed in her room all day, Jasper and I ended up living with Grandma and Grandpa Cullen for...I think it was about three months. They filed for divorce after almost a year of living separately, but the courts asked them to go through couple's therapy. And it worked. There now stronger than ever. I know its not the same thing, but I do understand baby."

"I'm so sorry Edward. Why didn't you tell me before" he and I both had tears in our eyes.

"It's kinda painful to remember" he released a humourless chuckle. I hugged him to me trying to comfort him. "now, go make it up with your parents. You don't want to lose them over this."

"Okay. Thanks Edward. I love you" I kissed his lips lightly.

"love you more" and the cheeky charming gleam was back I his eye.

**Thanks for reading. A few of you may have notice that I have changed the rating to 'm' because I do plan on writing a lemon, but I think it's gonna be the wedding night. So please review! I'd love your opinions. Thanks! :) **


End file.
